the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Boss of Skylands Part 2 (Transcript)
This is a transcript of Episode 9 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, The Boss of Skylands (part 2). Spyro: Well, now we go to Kaos! Shine: Guys, get ready for a war! (Later...) Shine: It's showtime, guys! DRAMATIC WALK! Make3.0Shine, Cute Eyes and Pop Tart do a dramatic walk to Kaos' lair while FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier just casually walk. (Meanwhile...) Kaos: HA! Now that I have Jacksepticeye, I can be the bossiest boss that ever bossed! Jacksepticeye is tied up. Jack: You'll never get away with this! Jacksepticeye tries to struggle away...but fails. Kaos: Oh, I think I will, fool! Kaos does an evil laugh. Glumshanks: Uh, sir... Glumshanks points out of the window. Kaos: Ooh! It's showtime! Castle transforms into flying castle. Kaos: Hello, the Stupid Five! And a little dragon, I see? Cute Eyes: Who are you calling stupid?! Kaos: I'm calling you stupid, narwhal! Cute Eyes tears up and FairyTailLover01 hugs him. Shine: You won't get away with this! Kaos: Your friend said the same. And here I am, getting away with it! Kaos sends out his soldiers. Kaos: Attack! Make3.0Shine spots Jacksepticeye up in the castle. Shine: Guys, Jack's up there! FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier look up. Mark: Someone needs to go get him! Shine: I will! Distract the soldiers! Lover: Got it! FairyTailLover01 shoots at some of the soldiers while Pop Tart tells some jokes. Mark: Pop Tart...? Pop Tart: Hey, how do astronauts have a party in space? They PLANET! Ha ha... The soldiers are confused, but Cute Eyes laughs while Make3.0Shine runs to the castle. Soldier: Hey! He's getting away! Pop Tart: Wait! Knock knock, anyone? Soldiers capture Pop Tart. Pop Tart: NO! HELP! Cute Eyes: Oh, no you don't! Cute Eyes creates a big splash of water with his horn and splashes all of the soldiers, making them go after him. Cute Eyes: AHHH! Cute Eyes runs away but trips over...nothing, and then soldiers jump on him to hold him down. Cute Eyes: NOOO! Pop Tart: No! Pop Tart throws a ninja star at the soldiers and Markiplier swings his hammer at the soldiers. Pop Tart: You're fine. Cute Eyes is shivering until soldiers jump on both him and Pop Tart and capture both. Pop Tart: HELP! FairyTailLover01 shoots the soldiers that are capturing them and Make3.0Shine is almost to Kaos. Shine: I'M ALMOST THERE! Soldiers shoot down Make3.0Shine. Lover: SHINE! Markiplier falls while swinging his hammer and Make3.0Shine gets lifted by Kaos. Kaos: Well well well...what do we have here? The new Portal Master? HA! How pathetic. Shine: N-no... Kaos: No is not an option. Hahahahaha! Kaos puts Make3.0Shine in the castle. Markiplier angrily goes after Kaos and attempts to swing his hammer at him...but falls over, so Kaos lifts Mark. Kaos: And look at you, almighty Markiplier! It's a shame too, I'm subscribed to you. Jack: Mark! No! Kaos: Mark! Yes! Kaos puts Markiplier in the castle as well. Lover: No...why...?! Pop Tart: You won't get away with this, creep! Pop Tart tries to fly to Kaos, but is too weak, so he lifts her. Kaos: Oh poor little kitty...defenseless without her master...what a shame! HAHAHA! Kaos puts Pop Tart in the castle while Cute Eyes tries to struggle and FairyTailLover01 tries her best to defend him. Kaos: Now...which of you next? Cute Eyes: Lover... just let me go... Kaos: Good choice. Lover: No! I won't just let this happen to you! Not this easily! Soldiers surround FairyTailLover01 and she tries to shoot the soldiers. Kaos: What will it be, girl? Lover: No! Kaos is annoyed. Kaos: If you won't give him up, then I'll take him from you! Lover: Agh...I won't let you do this! Kaos forcefully lifts Cute Eyes and puts him in the castle. Lover: NO! Kaos: What now, girl? Run away or face my wrath. Lover: ...Give...me...my...friends back! Kaos: Hmm...no! Kaos lifts FairyTailLover01 (with Spry in her pocket) and throws her away. Lover: AGH! Spry: I'm sorry, Lover...we can't go back there without a plan. I'm sure Spyro has a backup plan! Lover: ...where is he by the way? Spry: Let's go to Skylanders Academy! He's there! Lover: Okay... FairyTailLover01 teleports them there. Spry: Wait...SPYRO'S NOT HERE! Lover: Uh...that's...that's not good. Spry: Wait...a note? Spry reads out the note. Spry: "Dear Skylosers, I am writing this to tell you that your dear Spyro has been captured by, yours truly, LORD KAOS! Yours truly, Lord Kaos." Well, that's not good. What now, Lover? Lover: Well...I guess that means we've gotta get our friends back. By ourselves. (TO BE CONTINUED...) Category:Transcripts